If I Said It
by Devi Sinzu
Summary: Jacob has been trying to change his life for the better amidst the dredgery of High School. But things get complicated when he rekindles his friendship with Emmett. Jacob now faces lingering feelings that force him to question his identity. Is it love?
1. I Still Get You

Jacob POV

God. The first day of school. The most unfortunate part about it is that no matter how long your summer was, it always felt like you never left.

And when I look back on it, I did have a long summer. My best friend Bella really got me to let loose and be myself. We got into many crazy situations, and despite the misery that came from the parental units for said crazy situations (I was grounded often consequentially) I completely missed the "summer love" memo. Bella had her fair share of boyfriends, but I went solo for the entirety of summer.

This year would be different though. I could feel it. I was a junior and it was time for change. I had also "blossomed" for a lack of better words and grew into my height and muscular stature. I actually felt more confident, despite the fact that I just couldn't get past my natural distrust of people. But I decided that I wasn't going to waste my time focusing on my negatives anymore. It's a New Year, and nothing was going to stop me. Except maybe the school part.

"Jacob, we are running as late as Jessica's period here! Let's move!" Bella yelled with a joking ferocity. Jessica turned to Bella and punched her in the arm.

"Not funny! July was a bad month for me! Thankfully that trick with ibuprofen and apple cider works!" Jessica returned with a flair of airheadedness.

I interject with laughter. "Jessica, you just weren't pregnant and you misread the pregnancy test the first time. You got lucky. Ibuprofen and apple cider isn't some magical home brewed Uterus bomb!"

She shrugs. "I'm in no position to question miracles, ladies and gentlemen, I merely marvel at them."

"Okay let's check our schedules again. I have no idea where I'm going," Bella suggests.

We compare schedules, and after deducing that Bella and I had the same first period we split from Jessica and make our way to our classroom at a dead sprint.

"Damn it! Who put the Economy classroom at the other end of the school!" Bella pants.

"The Gods of Education aren't looking so favorably upon us, apparently!" I return.

We pass a few of our classmates, who too are in chaos over their new schedules with which they are unfamiliar. We wave to some notable people, but our minds are set on getting to class on time. We had Mister McLeary for Economy and he had a notorious dislike of tardiness.

It seems Jessica blessed us with a bit of her miracle proneness and we made it to class as soon as the bell rang. McLeary brought order to the class at once.

"Alright folks, don't get comfortable with your seats because I have a seating chart ready to go. A bit elementary, I know, but it's only till I know your names."

We all groan, and Bella and I depart with an underhand "low five." Bella ends up sitting next to a certifiable genius, Mike Newton, so she will be able to pass with flying colors courtesy of her strategy of cheating. I on the other hand end up sitting in the back by myself.

The teacher started the lesson and I let my mind wander. He talks about the Iron Law of Wages, something I know like the back of my hand so I feel I am entitled to not pay attention.

I look around and see two of my peers passing notes and making goo-goo eyes at each other. How disgusting. Maybe it was out of jealousy, or maybe it was out of resentment, but I hated seeing couples flaunt their happiness in front of me.

I had been single all my life. It's not because I'm a total loser, though I do tell myself that from time to time. I just have a hard time opening up to people. I've been tall and muscular since puberty hit me like a steroid pitcher's foul ball, and one would think girls would be swarming all over me. The truth is that I was uncomfortable with my body because I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't like sports, and I really didn't like showing off my body because I didn't like the ogling superficialness of it. I also came off as intimidating so no one ever approached me. And thus I have been single. Which was fine by me. I didn't like people much. Besides Bella and occasionally Jessica, I didn't hang out with anyone. I had a slight condition of Asperger's disease, which makes it hard for me to lie and relate to people. It is very, very, VERY minor, but I usually end up insulting people. As a result people avoid me. Like I said, I don't like people, but I had to admit to myself I was terribly lonely. I needed to change. Which was my goal this year.

That was going to be hard sitting back here by myself.

That's when he walks in.

Emmett Cullen.

The teacher turns, his vein bulging out of his head. "Cullen! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, McLeary, but I couldn't find my way to class."

"I'm going to let this slide because it is the first day, but don't let it happen again!" Emmett nods in acknowledgement.

"You sit back there with Jacob Black. We're learning about the Iron Law of Wages, so I hope the day dreamer back there knows enough to catch you up to speed with his attentive notes."

Everyone joins in unison "Ooo!" as though we were being sent to the Principal's office.

McLeary shakes his head in frustration. "People, grow up. Let's get back on track."

Emmett makes his way back to the desk next to mine. As he walks he stares intently into my eyes. His stare is very intense. He tries to offer some semblance of a smile but it comes off awkward and uncomfortable. He sits in his desk as he keeps his eyes on me.

Emmett Cullen and I have somewhat of a history. We used to be friends back in the day, one of the few people who got me. In middle school we drifted apart. We talk from time to time, and by that I mean we talk once every solar Eclipse if I'm lucky. We ran in different social circles. I assume he is still a cool person. Truth be told, I haven't thought anything of him for years.

I haven't been in class with Emmett in a long time, and the situation felt a bit complex.

"So, I take it you didn't take notes." Emmett questions with a laugh.

"Nah, I know this shit like Donald Trump knows Wigs and Real-estate," I jest. Emmett laughs loud enough to draw some attention our way but not McLeary.

"Can you fill me in?"

I sigh and turn my body towards him. My body language screams annoyance.

"You really didn't miss much, dude. And I have no interest in talking to you, really."

Emmett's smile fades. Oh shit, I was too honest again.

I look at him with an expression of shock and embarrassment. "I'm SO sorry!"

He shakes it off. "It's okay man," his laugh assures me.

We stay quiet for a bit, but then suddenly I find myself starting a conversation.

"So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Well, as you can see I'm working on my people skills." I put my long black hair behind my ear and look away.

"Don't worry about it, really. You know I get you man."

I smile much to my surprise. "Thanks. It's been a really long time since we've talked."

"Yea."

We sit quietly again. He breaks the silence this time.

"I actually kind of miss you."

I look at him with surprise.

"Really now?"

"Yea, we used to be pretty close. I'd hope you weren't such a dick and would think of me a bit," he laughs. I like his laugh.

"Honestly, when I think about you I think about muscled nothingness. You kind of sold out a bit," I say with biting sincerity.

Emmett Cullen is the star quarterback and basically the alpha male of the primitive hormonal society I laughably refer to as a center of Education. As such he liked to roll with like-minded people, all of whom I despise. But they've all graduated and so Emmett has been left by himself. Last year he walked around school like a sad, lost puppy, forced to stay with his large of family of equally gorgeous siblings. Not that I think he's gorgeous. I bet he needs a friend.

Emmett isn't shallow or anything. He is a class clown and full of warmth. He just is slightly aware of what other people think of him.

"I did, didn't I?" Emmett asks.

"Yes. But I'm the only one who would notice. You are genuinely nice. I just see past it all."

"You are painfully honest, huh?"

"As honest as a politician, I suppose."

Emmett smiles brightly. I sort of feel myself blush, and I'm not sure why.

"You're as funny as I remember."

"How is your family?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Fine. Alice is still the sunshine of the earth. Jasper still looks like he's constipated in the soul. Rosalie is still in love with herself. And Edward is still a misunderstood poet with incredibly high standards," he kids.

I laugh back. Emmett used to make me laugh like nobody's business.

"There's the famous Jacob Black smile!"

I full out blush. God, if you have any mercy Emmett won't notice that.

"My smile is famous?"

"To me it is."

That's odd.

I make a leap. "We need to catch up. Give me your cell phone number."

Emmett writes it down, along with something else and passes it to me. I take it and accidentally brush my fingers against his.

"If you don't text me immediately, I will be hurt Mister Black."

"You are enormous and buff. I doubt I could hurt you with anything," I say blandly.

"Is that a compliment? As I recall that isn't one of your strong suits," he grins.

"It isn't."

"I'll take it as one," he says.

"MISTER CULLEN!"

We both look to see McLeary staring at us with anger.

"Do you even know what the Iron Law of Wages is?"

Emmett pauses in thought, then answers comically. "I'm guessing it is something that makers of the Snuggie have mastered."

The classroom erupts in laughter. I can't help but giggle a bit myself. He notices me laughing and winks. I suddenly find myself needing the class period to end. Thing are getting too High School in here.

After class I hot foot it out and go to my locker. I open the piece of paper Emmett wrote down his cell number on. His number is obviously written down, but there is a postscript.

"Jacob. I do still get you."

That is oddly…personal. I may not have talked to Emmett is many moons, but Jesus Christ, this is some Melrose Place long lost friendship shit. This is really heavy. I'm not sure I can deal with this. I also have this…foreboding feeling that this relationship, or the picking up of this relationship, is going to lead to emotions I'm not prepared to confront.

"Got fan mail already? I know you got crazy muscular over summer, but come on!" Bella says as she leans against the locker next to mine.

"This is nothing. I just wrote down my combination," I lie, putting the paper in my back pocket, "how did you enjoy McLeary today?" I continue.

"Sign me up for suicide watch. I was ready to staple my hand just to make sure I was alive, given my boredom coma."

"What class do you have next?" I ask.

"Yearbook. I get to play god for fifty odd minutes and design the layout of the memories these future losers will dearly hold on to. How about you?"

"I have Art History. Nothing like learning about unconfirmed homosexuals and their hang ups on sculpting the perfect penis."

We laugh and part ways. I pull out the note again and look at the words.

"Jacob. I still get you."

Wow. That makes my heart jump just a bit.

At Lunchtime Bella and Jessica reconvene with me. We gossip a bit before Bella drops a heavy load on us.

"So, I've had every class so far today with Edward Cullen."

Jessica practically melts. I pull out some brutal honesty.

"Ah, Edward Cullen. I think when he gets up in the morning he puts so much gel in his hair to produce the effortless 'I totally just rolled out of bed' look that it covers up his already minimal personality. In fact I think a bulimic leaves bigger chunks of personality in the toilet that what Edward Cullen has going for him. And if you like him, I readily do not approve."

Jessica laughs, and so does Bella but in a more contrived way. "Well asshole, I do like him, and I invited him to sit with us."

Jessica leans in to whisper. "Bullshit you did! Do you know that whenever one of them goes somewhere, they all go?"

"Jessica is right, Bella! Inviting one of them is like saying Party over Here for the rest of them!"

"I think it's good for some of you to get out of your comfort zones. Besides, didn't you and Emmett used to be something back in the day?" Bella asks, nonchalantly sipping her apple juice.

"OMG, were you gay with Emmett?" Jessica asks alarmingly.

"No! We just used to be friends! Bella don't refer to a dead friendship as a 'something' ever again! You're going to jump start Jessica's overreaction engines."

Used to be something? Emmett and I are…well we were only friends. Now that I'm allowing myself to think about it, I do miss him and it did hurt when our friendship fell apart. Wow, it sounds like we broke up or something. I can understand Jessica's gay perception.

That's when the Cullen Posse saunters over to our table. They all take a seat where they please. Emmett sits diagonally from me. He doesn't make eye contact.

"Hi guys! Thanks for letting us sit with you!" Alice says with sincerity. Wow, that girl is the sunshine of the earth. I want to be her friend instantly. She practically exudes pixie dust and unicorns.

Edward sits next to Bella and they chat amongst themselves for a bit.

During the lunch period, Jessica and I attempt to make some conversation with the rest of the Cullens. Alice is fun and easy to talk to. Jasper adds his two sense here and there, still looking like someone took a shit on his lap and he's not too sure what to do next. Rosalie gossips along with Jessica, so those two are hitting it off. Emmett cracks a few hilarious jokes, and all in our entire table set up isn't so bad. Bella and Jessica clearly like Emmett a lot. He is naturally charming, I'll give him that.

As I get up to throw away my trash, Emmett gets up and walks with me.

"Your friends are pretty cool," he says.

"Yea, well," I say with boredom.

Emmett pushes me in a teasing manner. I smile back at him. "What?" I ask.

"You're such a hard ass!" he jokes.

"So what do you do for fun?" He questions.

"Dude, we're not playing twenty questions right now!" I say.

Emmett grins, like he's winning a game. "Okay, well I have football practice after school everyday during the week except Wednesday. We should hang out then. I could beat you up like I used to," he suggests with an even brighter watt smile.

"As I recall, I drop your ass with ease!"

"Yea, well even though you muscled up a bit, I'm stronger than you now, and better over all," Emmett says with a shrug, his massive shoulder muscles blaring under his off white cotton shirt.

"We'll see. This friend thing doesn't happen over night," I say with honesty, making tension. Emmett puts his hands up in surrender and walks back to his seat. I sit back down and look diagonally to see him offer another wink to me. Creeper 101. Winks send the right kind of shiver that says "I'm a seemingly high functioning member of society but I'm actually creeptastic."

Funny. That's what I'm thinking but his winks actually kind of thrill me, like a secret reward.

After school I walk to my car and see Emmett across the parking lot. We look at each other. The way we stare…it's strange. Like we just had to. I look away first. That damn Emmett Cullen. Something about him is off. He is extremely outgoing, but so far it's like he puts his energy on dim for me, like he's trying to…I don't want to say impress me, but he's trying to coax some kind of approval out of me, that much I can feel.

Later that I night I look at the cell number Emmett left for me. I lay the paper on my bare chest and contemplate the implications of texting him. Do I really want to involve myself with him?

I chose not to…at least not tonight. I turn off the light and put the paper on my nightstand. I need to sleep on him-I mean sleep on THIS.

Sleep on this.


	2. Eventually

The first day of school came and went rather uneventfully. I was already in the swing of things and I was fully adjusted to the monotonous schedule the school soul-crushingly provided. I woke up this morning to see Emmett's words staring me in the face.

Jacob. I still get you.

I suddenly became angry. What the hell was Emmett playing at? I know I'm a tad on the paranoid side with my trust issues, but something about this felt all wrong.

I brush aside the feelings of suspicion and continue on my day, and to the best of my ability I try not to think about him. I run to the kitchen where dad is already up with breakfast.

"Hungry, sport?"

I look at him and roll my eyes. "I'm a teenaged boy in the eye of this lovely biological cluster fuck I call hurricane hormone. I am six foot one and have an incredibly heightened metabolism. I'm going to need at least six continental breakfasts to even compromise with my stomach. Yes, I am hungry."

Dad rolls his eyes back. "Your smart ass is too much like your mother."

I ignore his remark and take a big stack of pancakes off the stove and search for the syrup. I eat my breakfast quickly and quietly. Dad and I don't talk much. There's a wall there. I can't tell if the wall is Berlinesque, but it is definitely going to take some demolition to knock down.

I pick up my dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Dad eyes me extremely uncomfortably.

"Dad. Is there a reason you're staring at me Charles Manson style?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "No. You're just growing up, is all."

"Uh, please! Can we not do this Disney channel shit now? It's very touching and all, but pull yourself together man!" I joke as I punch his arm. Dad rolls his wheelchair around to me as he laughs.

"You going to be home on time tonight?"

I shrug. "I'm thinking about going job hunting with Bella. Why?"

"I thought we could use a helping of diarrhea. I was going to make my famous spicy sloppy Joe!"

I smile. "Sounds good to me! But in any case I'll be late. I have to go out and buy some reading material now! That sloppy Joe tears up your insides and we're going to be on the toilet for a while!"

"It's sort of like cigarettes. You know the shits bad for you, but God do you love it!" Dad jokes. I pat him on the shoulder and tell him I'll see him later.

Dad stops me. "Hey son wait a minute!"

"Yea?" I turn around and ask.

"You and Bella ever going to date?"

My dad has been barking up this tree for years. Bella and I did try to become more than friends once, but we realized our relationship was less Lucy and Ricardo and more Bart and Lisa. I think about Dad's question and my mind instantly flashes to Emmett.

"If you don't text me immediately, I will be hurt Mister Black."

I probably just did the rudest thing imaginable to Emmett. I'm the one who asked for his number and I completely didn't talk to him. I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I at least owe Emmett some common courtesy. It's too late to text him now though. For some reason I know I'm going to find it hard to look into those honey amber eyes of his.

Wait, hold up. How did my mind travel to this topic?

I shake the thoughts from my head and answer Dad's question.

"No Dad. You know she's like a sister to me."

He turns away. "Can't blame a man for trying, Jacob. You may put up this tough front, but I know you're lonely."

I put my hands on my hips and look assertively at him. "That makes two of us, Dad. You don't have room to talk. Besides me, who the hell do you talk to during the day? I don't have time for this. I'll see you later."

I go into the garage and don't look back. This honesty thing really packs a punch. And I feel like I just sucker punched my own Dad.

I drive to school and blare some music to clear my head. I sing along with the song loudly and enthusiastically, a spectacle that I'm sure would be embarrassing if anyone else saw. Eventually I give in and think about Emmett.

Why didn't I want to be friends with him exactly? He is nice, funny as hell, and really charismatic. He brings a light into the room and never seems to be really upset about anything. A bigger question is why am I sabotaging myself? If I like Emmett why won't I just let myself be friends with him.

Maybe it's because of what the friendship represents. A part of my life that's over now, my younger more awkward years. Maybe I still harbor some angry feelings. Or maybe I'm scared of getting hurt again. There was a time when Emmett's friendship meant the world to me. Besides Bella he's the only true friend I've ever had, and one day it was suddenly over. I'm sure our decline into aquaintancey was more gradual than that, but it sure feels like it was over in the blink of an eye. For a while afterwards I questioned if it was my fault. Those past events probably shook me up a bit more than I'm aware.

I get to school and park. As fate would have it, I end up parking next to the Cullens. Thankfully they are all already in the building. Bella sees me and runs across the lot to give me a bear hug.

"Jacob, I'm in love, I'm in love!"

I push Bella off me and look at her seriously. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

She smiles brightly with a slight blush. "Edward Cullen!"

"Edward Cullen got into you? You realize that's the set up for an obvious joke, right?" I laugh.

"No, not like that. After school yesterday we hung out for a bit. He's really sweet and, well I'd be lying if I said I didn't have an awful crush on him!"

"Did I not say I don't approve?"

"Jacob, now we are best friends and we are supposed to support each other in all our endeavors, in and out of the bedroom!" She giggles.

She flips her hair. "Besides. You seem cosey with the Cullens. You can't think Edward is all bad."

"Cosey with the Cullens? Is that the name of the soap opera you're going to make out of this?"

"Jacob, why do you gotta bust balls?" I just grin in response. Jessica comes up with an equally bright smile.

"Who is busting whose balls?" She interrogates.

"Busting balls really isn't part of the back story. Busting a nut on the other hand is relevant right now," I tease.

Jessica gets excited. "Oh, who is getting some frequent flyer miles from Bella Swan today?"

I answer for Bella, who is mortified at the moment. "Edward Cullen seems to like to fly first class on this Sky Bus!"

Bella gets irritated. "You two bitches really know how to take a joke too far. But I'm expecting you to act like civilized beings and not embarrass me in front of him. If you fuck this up for me I'm going to tear your genitals from your bodies, understand?" She says as she points at each of us. We both salute Bella. She laughs and we change the subject as we walk to class.

Jessica pipes in with her own intrusive questions. "So Jacob, which Cullen do you like?"

I look at her with a "bitch please" face.

"Come on, everyone has to admit at one point or another that those Cullens have some nice fucking DNA. They have the likeness of Gods!" Jessica says as she raises her hand to the sky like she is having a religious moment.

I shrug. "I don't think of any of the Cullens in that way."

"Aren't you the one who had something with Emmett?" Jessica asks with a puppy dog face.

"It's not like Emmett and I were secret lovers, okay? Just drop it, Nancy Drew!"

"Okay, okay I'm just saying." She keeps quiet for a moment then chirps back in. "I have my eyes set on Jasper personally."

"Good for you," Bella and I say at the same time. We walk in quiet again until we reach the area where we have to part ways.

"Jacob, are you gay?"

"Ha, ha. I will see you later." I say as I take Bella's hand and we continue on our own way to McLeary's class.

Bella has a look on her face like she wants to ask me a question, but she has clearly mentally dropped it.

In class Emmett managed to show up on time. I like the way he did his hair today.

He rushes over and nearly slams into his seat. Before I know it he slides his desk right next to mine.

"I am upset with you, Mister Black."

I give him a guilty look. "I'm sorry. I wish I had a good explanation."

"Don't even worry about it. I got something for you. You're going to love it!"

Emmett gives me a mischievous look that makes me smile back. The smiles he pulls out of people is very enticing.

He goes through his book bag and pulls out a woven yarn black and blue bracelet. I put my long hair behind my ear as I look Emmett in the eye with a sincere look of amazement.

"Emmett fucking Cullen! Where did you find that?"

He winks. "It's a trade secret, partner."

The bracelet is a trinket from our past friendship. It used to be a matching set. Emmett had one and I had one. This is certainly a blast from the past. I haven't seen that bracelet in ages.

He plays with it in his hands. "I'm guessing you didn't keep the one I made for you."

I nod. "I lost it a while ago."

He looks at me again with fierce eyes. "If you can get past your assholiness, would you like me to make you one again?"

I stare at him with indecision.

"That is if you even want to be friends," he smiles.

I lean in and whisper. "This is a bit gay."

Emmett just laughs under his breath.

I chuckle a bit too. Emmett just makes me laugh. He's like a boy.

"So, what do you say?" Emmett asks as he offers his hand. I look at it, contemplate the possible outcomes, and shake his hand.

"Trial basis. And we are not friends yet. This is basically virginal, unexplored territory as far as I'm concerned. We're going to start from scratch," I say forcefully.

He raises one eyebrow and smiles out the corner of his mouth. "Virginal, Jackey?"

I turn beat red.

I look away from him as McLeary enters the classroom and starts class.

I can feel Emmett still looking at me. I peer at him from the corner of my eye and he just laughs again. He's an odd one.

After class Emmett catches up with Bella and me.

"Where you two off to?"

Bella answers for us. "I'm off to Yearbook, and Jacob is going to Art History."

"Art history? Cool, my Algebra class is that way. I'll walk with you there," he says, like he's talking about the weather. I pretend to make nothing of it.

"Do what you want, Emmett. You seem to be pretty good at that," I say. Bella mouths the word "Ouch" in response to my comment. Emmett just laughs to himself. Nothing phases that dude.

With Bella gone, Emmett and I are alone.

"So I heard Bella and your brother are getting close."

"He told me. I think it's hilarious. Bella is way more experienced than the poor sap. I don't mean that in a bad way. I just mean she's going to be a bit more aggressive if the relationship continues."

"I don't doubt it. Bella is a hard one to control."

We walk in quiet again for a bit.

"So you going to text me?"

"Why don't you text me?"

"Because I gave YOU my number, not the other way around."

I stop and look at him. "Maybe I'll have to rectify that and lose your number."

"You won't. Text me tonight. Or take your time. You'll text me eventually."

I give him a malevolent smile and continue walking to class. Soon we part ways and I am by myself.

I rest against a locker for a minute. My heart is beating really fast. But in a good way.

At Lunch we all sit in a similar fashion as last week.

Alice clears her throat and we give her attention.

"I think we should all do something together!"

Seriously? This girl is like Mister Rogers and Oprah Winfrey's love child. I wouldn't be surprised if she farted rainbows.

"If we're going shopping, don't bother bringing money. We're kind of rich. We'll take the tab," Rosalie says as she files her nails. Jasper nudges her.

"What? We are! I think it'd be a nice gesture to our new friends to treat them. So off my ass, Jasper!"

Jessica agrees enthusiastically. "Okay, sounds fun to me! Oh, I'll need a ride though. My mom needs the car all week."

Jasper waves his hand cordially. "I'll drive you."

Jessica grips my hand under the table with the force of a PMSing Wonder Woman. Clearly she is thrilled that Jasper is going to drive her.

"Bella, I'll take you," Edward says with a coy smile. Bella just nods, doing her best to hide her reddening cheeks.

Jessica looks at me and notices I'm a little resistant to the idea. "Jacob you have to go! You don't want to be the odd one out."

Alice tries to convince me too. "It really will be fun, I promise. Scout's honor!"

I look at Emmett and he is high-fiving Jasper. "We can hit up the arcade!" He says, Jasper smiling in agreement. Oh hell. Everyone is going.

"Fine. Alice I'll take you. "

Alice comes over to me and hugs me with childish joy. "Yay! Thanks Jacob! But you won't have to drive me. Emmett I'm taking your car. You're with Jacob."

Emmett gives me another wicked face. "Sweetness."

Oh sweet baby Jesus walking on water, what did I get myself into?


	3. Newton's Fourth Law

Before I know it, it's Wednesday. I made it to hump day for the first week of school and I was already sick of the damn thing. Nothing like the repetition of schoolwork and homework to keep one's morale high. I never got around to texting Emmett. But I did search around for my black and blue bracelet. I'm really surprised he kept his. It's not like they really mean anything. For some reason I felt thrilled that he did keep it though.

I searched and searched to no avail. In class that day I asked Emmett why he kept the bracelet. He grinned at me and shrugged. All that day we didn't talk besides that one instance. That is until after school.

When the last period bell rang I met Bella and Jessica up at my locker.

Jessica has been on cloud nine ever since Jasper agreed to drive her to the mall, and she wasted no time in letting us know it. "So I am SOOOO excited for our little outing this weekend!"

Bella's body language screams irritation. "You're acting like Brad Pitt himself admitted to pleasuring himself to pictures of you! Chill out, spazz!"

Jessica turns to me and smacks my arm with excitement. "How can I NOT be excited? We're each bagging a Cullen!"

I smack her arm back. "I'm not interested in any Cullen, smart one."

"Alice seems to like you, and I bet Rosalie would love to make you one of her conquests."

Now that Jessica mentions it, Rosalie does sort of give me the "let's fuck" vibes. At lunch she always stares at me and when I walk by she makes it her job to give me some kind of compliment.

"Oh, Jacob, you've really grown!"

"Oh Jacob, I'm so glad to see your handsome face today!"

"Oh Jacob, you have a cute little smile!"

"Oh Jacob" this and "Oh Jacob" that, blah, blah, blah. Whenever Emmett is around she gets really possessive about it too. I can't explain it. It's in the way she carries herself around me. The really weird part is that when she thinks I'm not looking I can feel her scanning me like I'm something she can't have, like someone already called dibs. I'm probably just being overly analytical again anyway. I have a tendency to read too far into things such as this.

I shake my head no furiously. "Rosalie is much too 90210 for me."

Jessica puts on her lip-gloss as she continues. "How about Emmett?"

I slam my locker shut. "Jessica. Stop with that, Jesus! I'm not going the way of Lance Bass anytime too soon, okay? God, give it a rest!"

"Okie dokes then. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you guys later," she responds, laughing to herself as she exits.

I glance at Bella and she looks like she is dying to ask me something.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Yea…I just…"

We're quiet as she searches my eyes.

"Never mind, Jacob," she answers as she kisses my cheek.

We leave school together and she begins to talk to me about Edward.

"He's really sweet! I know I sound dorky, but he is such a gentleman. There's no one like him around here!"

"He sounds nice, Bella."

"Oh he is, and he is so deep. I true philosophic. We can sit together and just soak up each other's company and talk about anything and everything!"

"Great." It's so funny to see Bella this ecstatic.

"Did I mention he plays the piano? He's the full package, the real deal."

"Did you guys kiss yet?"

"No, we've just held hands. And as crazy as this sounds, that was the most intense, intimate moment of my life thus far! Like, he stared into my eyes and softly ran one finger down my hand, then two, then so on, until his entire hand was laying gently on mine. He started wrapping his fingers around mine and slowly he laced them. It was a five minute orgasm basically!"

Like most things this week, Bella's description gets me thinking about Emmett. We used to hold hands way back when. It was in a kid manner. I remember it was very hallmark worthy. Just two best friends holding hands while we chased fireflies. I wonder if he would hold my hand now.

These Emmett Episodes have got to stop or I'm going to need a therapist like Pamela Anderson needs silicone.

"So Jacob, are you really okay with this shopping trip?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you and big groups of people don't usually mix."

"I think that I'll be fine. Maybe if you get me drunk first that will take the edge off."

"I'm being serious. I don't want you to freak out on anyone."

"You mean you don't want me to look like a freak in front of Edward."

"I didn't say that."

"I'm only teasing Bella. To be honest, I am a little intimidated by the sheer number of people I will be socializing with, but I feel like I'll be able to maintain."

Bella hugs me, then looks at me with a serious expression.

"I'll be there if you need me. So calm the fuck down. I'll talk to you later!" She says with a giant smile as she dashes off to her car.

I watch her drive away then head to my own set of wheels. It seems Lady Luck has a personal vendetta against me because my car simply would not start.

I curse loudly, my irritation boiling over to dangerous limits. I get out and punch my car, leaving a nice dent.

"Looks like someone is no good with cars."

There's Emmett, leaning against his car with smug self satisfaction.

"Jesus Christ, Dracula, how long have you been creeping there?"

"Long enough to hear your colorful vocabulary and see your hulk like strength," Emmett laughs.

"Oh ha, ha, asshole. I'll have you know I'm actually really good with cars."

"Prove it then."

"Okay. My car probably just needs jump started. I have some jumper cables. Be useful and get in your money-mobile."

Emmett thankfully manages to bring my car back to life.

I jump out the car and run over to him, embracing him in an earnest hug.

"You practically just saved my life!" I yell in delight.

"You're welcome, superman! Now let me go so I can breath!" Emmett gasps. I let go and we laugh together.

Emmett suddenly gets serious and walks closer to me. He picks up a stand of my hair then drops it wistfully.

"I'll see you around."

"Emmett wait! Drive with me! What if my car fucks me over again?"

"Are you asking me to hang?"

"If by hang you mean monitor my car and offer your expertise in the event of an auto misfortune, then yes I am asking you to hang!"

Emmett gets this look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell could we do together?"

I give him a fierce and demanding look. "Just get in my car."

Emmett agrees with a smile and we drive off together.

I take Emmett to the cliffs where a lot of dumb asses with attention issues like to jump into the rough waters below. I park the car and we sit and talk for a while.

"How are Esme and Carlisle?"

"They're both really good. I have the best parents in the world. How about your dad?"

"Dad is still rolling strong."

"A wheelchair joke? About your own dad? Nice," He laughs, pushing me.

"These things just sort of fall out my mouth, Emmett," I reason, enjoying the sight of Emmett's laughing face.

"So what do you do for fun these days besides judge people?"

"Well I work on my car in my downtime, and if you make a car joke I'm going to choke you."

"Do you still draw?"

I used to draw pictures for Emmett all the time. I haven't put two and two together, but I stopped drawing when our friendship dissipated. Where the hell is my life going?

"I haven't drawn in a while."

"Man, you've got to do it now!" He laughs with excitement, like a little boy. God he is just too adorable.

"What, draw?"

"Yeah! It's like riding a bike!"

"My ass, dude! I don't even have any paper or a pencil!"

Emmett pulls out a pen with a mischievous façade.

"Fine. Give me your hand."

As Emmett offers his hand I look into his amber eyes. He cocks his head to the side and looks back into mine. The way he's looking at me is odd, like I'm something greater than what I think I am. I touch his cold hand and a chill rushes through my body. It's not a chill of cold exactly, more like electricity. I flip his hand over to the backside and run my fingers down it. The conflicting mix of my dark skin on his porcelain is strange and yet familiar. Emmett relaxes and closes his eyes as I start to draw.

"What happened to us, Jackey?"

"You happened, as I recall."

"Did I really change that much?"

"To me? No. You'll never change."

He lets a grin spread across his face at my response, his eyes still closed.

"It's funny, but even after all these years I can still just chill out around you."

I stop drawing and examine his face. His jaw is very statuesque. His dark hair is trim and short but it falls over his face with the most bewildering grace and perfection. His lips are full, and when they are stretched in a smile I can't stop looking at them. He licks his lips while I look, and I feel a sudden and uncontrollable desire to…wait, what the hell am I doing? I am SO not having these feelings. The last thing I need is this…this…whatever the hell it is.

I go back to the drawing on Emmett's hand and finish in due time.

"I'm done."

Emmett opens his eyes and looks down at his hand. I drew an ornate Henna like Phoenix.

"Wow! You should be a tattoo artist! This is really good, Jackey!"

I roll my eyes. "What did you expect, scribbles? And why on EARTH do you call me Jackey?"

"I used to call you that all the time. You don't like it?" Emmett eggs on as he leans closer to my face.

"I could call you your old nickname. Emmy."

"I wish you would."

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Make me."

Our noses are a mere hairline apart.

We stare at each other. One of us will break this stare soon.

He isn't yielding. I feel so compelled to stare into his eyes. I can't help myself. Through an incredible, indomitable will I turn my gaze and push him.

"Ow, Jack ass! That hurt!" Emmett yells.

"I told you I can still lay you out!"

"Prove it then, bitch!" Emmett says laughing as he gets up out of his seat. I jump out the car and Emmett follows. We run around the car, playing a game of tag slash tackle.

"You'll never catch me, sucker! I'm Gingerbread Man Certified!" I yell with delight, dodging Emmett's strong attacks.

"You're about as fast as a quadriplegic anorexic with a cold, Jackey!" He says. Finally after what feels like forever he nails me, and boy does he get me! I'm practically hurled into the air, Emmett tackling me with all his might.

We fall the ground together hard, and we roll around like test dummies in a car crash. We laugh and cry out in pain and laugh again as we do our best to gain control over our bodies. Dirt is flying everywhere and our clothes quickly get grass stained.

When we finally settle I open my eyes and see Emmett on top of me.

"You can't lay me out anymore, apparently," he says with a wink. He smells really good this close up.

"You're such a bully," I tease, flicking his nose.

"No, if I was a bully I would do this!"

Emmett licks his finger and puts it in my ear, giving me a wet Willie.

"Oh GROSS! You son of a bitch! How old are you? Oh My God! That is disgusting!" I yell, rolling over on Emmett to get the advantage of a pin. Emmett laughs and effortlessly he is on top of me again.

"You could make it on the football team, but not the wrestling team," Emmett states, gazing down on me.

I nestle my face in my hair that has fallen out of my ponytail. Emmett examines my face, then breaths out a sneer.

I don't even realizing it, but I lace my fingers into Emmett's and pull his hand into view.

"I do nice work," I say, looking at the Henna Phoenix.

"Jackey, is that muscle?" Emmett laughs. I look down and see that my shirt is being tugged on by his body weight, and as such is exposing some of my chest.

"We've grown up, Emmy," I answer dryly.

Emmett instantly becomes as dry as me. "I guess we have."

He suddenly looks so anguished, like he torn between some kind of decision.

I feel him looking me over. Part of me is thrilled. Part of me is scared.

What is about to happen?

Emmett rolls onto his side and lays next to me on the ground, his hand still laced in mine. He looks into the sky with wonder and a child like fascination.

Finally he has something to say. "I think we're the kind of friends who just can't stop being friends. Not forever anyway."

"Newton's Fourth Law. Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black gravitate towards each other," I joke. Emmett turns his head to look at me. This is a nice moment. Just me and him. The hand holding could go, and is a bit extreme, but I do enjoy just being around Emmett. I should be careful what I wish for, because Emmett lets go of my hand and I find it saddening.

We continue to lay there for a bit longer, just looking at the sky. We both can feel it. Something awkward lingering between us. Something totally just about happened.


	4. Earth Shattering

Saturday came a lot sooner than I thought. I'm not sure if I'm really up to being around so many people at one time...and socializing with them, not just eating lunch around them. I'm a loner at heart, I suppose, and this just seemed like a worst case scenario. It didn't help that I'd have Jessica and Bella there as back up and moral support. And it really didn't help that Emmett would be there.

Oh, Emmett.

That Wednesday we spent together at the cliffs seems like such a blur. I know it happened, but hole-ee shit, did it really happen? Us holding hands under the clouds? That is just too lifetime movie. It felt real, and I liked it. That's what scares me. I liked it. I don't know what to make of that. Emmett and I are way past the point of friends. But how far past is it? I'm treading untouched territory with my emotions here. I don't even have a label for it. What's more than friendship?

We didn't talk after our encounter on the drive back to his car. I did cave in and text him that night though. It was a long conversation about, well, everything! We talked about our favorite things, our families, our hobbies, and a bunch of other random, miscellaneous stuff. I didn't fall asleep until 3AM because our conversation just kept going and going.

All week we talked together in class and walked together in the halls. It felt like old times. Friday was especially fun.

After first period I dropped my book.

"Damn it, that book costs more than my life!" I screamed in frustration, my hands already occupied carrying other books.

Emmett leaned down and picked it up for me.

"I got it for you Jackey. And nothing could cost more than you."

"Aren't you a gentleman? Maybe you can escort me to the debutante dance?" I joked. He shook his head while he laughed.

"I don't dance."

"Oh no, Emmy. All my friends dance. So you'd better learn."

I looked at Emmett's wrist, something catching my eye. It was his friendship bracelet.

"You're wearing the bracelet?" I asked coyly.

"Oh yea that reminds me!" Emmett put down my book and reached into his pocket, pulling out an identical bracelet.

"I made you a replacement!"

I put my books on the floor too and held out my wrist.

"Emmy! You didn't have to do that!"

"Yea, well it's either this or learn how to dance," he joked as he finished tying it on my wrist.

"You remember the little things," I said void of emotions while I examined the trinket.

I looked him in the eyes with sincerity. "You're going to make a very good boyfriend for some chick, Romeo." I grin and smack him lightly on the face.

Emmett smiled at the remark but didn't entirely find humor in it, I could tell. It was like I misunderstood the gesture.

I play with the bracelet on my wrist and smile. It's like I always have him with me.

I drive to Emmett's house. It is still just as Queen of England worthy as I remember. I honk and Emmett comes running out. Rosalie and Alice hop into Emmett's car and wave at us. I see Jasper and Edward are already gone, no doubt out picking up Jessica and Bella respectively.

Emmett hops into my car with his usual boyish cheer. His outfit is…eye catching for some reason. A tight V-neck Tee with a leather vest on top and boot cut jeans. It's very James Dean meets Bob Dylan. I dig it. I feel underdressed in comparison.

"Good Morning, Jackey. And how is my favorite Native American?"

"Just fine, Emmy. And how is my favorite Caucasian?"

"Dandy with paleness, thank you!"

Emmett stops grinning and looks at my cheek.

"You've got something on your face."

"What? How embarrassing! Where the hell is it? What is it?"

"Calm down and hold still."

Emmett reaches out to me and touches my cheek. There it is again. That cold jolt of electricity. I feel my breath leave my body. I can tell I look like a Zombie, completely entranced. The sensation of Emmett's thumb running across my skin is something my heart can only beat faster to. Before I know it he moves his thumb away.

"There. I got it."

I stare into his eyes.

"Earth to Jackey?"

I snap back to reality. "Sorry. What was it even?"

"It looked like a soap bubble or something."

"Oh yea! I was washing my car before I came over here. Duh!"

"Sometimes you are too stupid," he replies as he rubs my head hard, messing up my hair.

"Hey now! It takes a bit of time to look as Victoria's Secret ready as I normally do!" I giggle as I quickly fix my hair.

"Don't flatter yourself. Now take me to the mall, manservant. I want to beat Edward and Bella there."

I obey his command and on that note we're off to the mall. Fun.

As soon as we walk into the mall Jasper and Jessica are waiting for us.

"Took you slow pokes long enough!" Jasper yells at us with humor. Jessica laughs annoyingly so to make it seem like Jasper is simply the funniest thing on the planet to her. Jessica isn't the finest or the most tact flirt in the world. She's about as obvious as a Clay Aiken confessional.

Emmett interjects with a joke aimed at me. "We would have gotten here sooner but Miss Daisy over here couldn't put the petal to the metal in his big wheels."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was escorting the Pope about town. If I knew you were a person of actual importance to the world at large I would have driven at a much more convenient speed!" I say as I give Emmett an open chest punch. He laughs through the hurt. I punch pretty hard, so I give him props for not wincing in pain.

Jasper points towards the arcade. "You losers up for a few games?"

Emmett and I bump fists, a symbol of our readiness to bury Jasper in the virtual world.

The boys play a few rounds of Mortal Kombat while Jessica and I go grab a drink and talk for a bit.

"Jasper is a hunk. Plain and simple," she starts, with her usual overactive personality.

"Hunk? I'll give you credit on the use of retro vocabulary."

"Don't start shutting down and insulting me already, Jacob. Regardless, however, I am on cloud nine and you can't possibly bring me down!" She starts leaping around with her arms out like she's floating in the sky. It's very queer looking.

"Need I remind you we're in a public place? So take your Disney on ice routine someplace private."

Jessica stops leaping about like an idiot and comes to me with a semi-serious face.

"I'm going to tell you a secret that you have to erase from your mind as soon as you hear it."

"Shoot."

"Jasper and I made out and I blew him."

At first I am genuinely surprised. I didn't know Jessica had the flavor that Jasper was looking for. Then I'm angry that Jessica was already on the fast track to a sex tape with this guy. But then I just don't care. This is so typical Jessica, and Jasper looked like he a crazy lusty side. This doesn't concern me, so I do exactly what Jessica told me to. I forget all about it.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a bottle of Purell.

"I think you should keep on to this Anti-bacterial," I say, and I drop it in Jessica's hands.

So there's the slow and steady wins the race relationship of Edward and Bella, and the faster than a speeding bullet relationship of Jasper and Jessica. This felt like a bad EHarmony commercial. And I was the single friend.

Jessica and I join the other two back in the arcade to find Alice and Rosalie waiting. Alice comes over and hugs me, while Rosalie comes over and pecks me on the lips for the briefest instant and does that dreadful High Society kiss-kiss thing to the air next to my cheeks. For God's sake, when is the wine tasting going down? I didn't know the arcade was so Vogue.

"Emmett, you cheat so hardcore!" Jasper yells.

"When did having skills equate to cheating?"

"Okay punk, let's make things more interesting then."

We all turn to see what the fuss is about. I look around and there is no sign of Edward or Bella. Jessica and Jasper hit it off like two porn stars, maybe Bella has her mouth full at the moment too? No, I couldn't see that happening. Edward's idea of third base is probably a flash of leg. I doubt he'll be whipping it out any time soon.

Jasper rubs his hands together like he's concocting some evil plot. "How about this: if I lose, I have to lick your foot." We all gag in unison. I love the idea. Humiliation is always entertaining.

"BUT, if you lose, Jacob has to lick your neck for five seconds." Everyone turns and stares at me like I'm the guy who just farted. I swear I can hear the cricket in the background.

I break the silence. "Say what now?"

I look at Emmett and he looks pretty pissed. He isn't the kind of person to turn down a challenge, and usually loves the sport of it, but this particular condition seems to rattle him. Rosalie looks envious. Alice looks excited. This feels rehearsed. I smell a set up.

"Fine."

I give Emmett a "what the fuck" look, but before I even know it the two are off playing Mortal Kombat for the win.

Emmett loses.

I totally could have seen that coming.

Jasper gestures to me. "Okay Jacob, get lickin!"

"Why does this bet feel like it's a punishment more for me than for Emmett?"

Rosalie looks at her nails disdainfully. "You got that right." Alice hits her. There must be some inside joke that I'm not aware of.

I walk slowly up to Emmett and eye him curiously. He looks nervous and pissed off all at once.

"Don't make bets you can't win next time," I warn. He shrugs and smiles in a vain attempt to ease the tension.

I put my hand on his shoulder and lean in close. He smells very good. He is naturally very cold but I can feel the heat radiating off him unusually so. I run my hand up to his neck to get a better support. I leave Goosebumps in my wake.

"Clock starts now," Jasper relays, and I start licking his neck.

The taste is like Wolfgang Puck and Cupid's collaboration. A masterpiece of decadence and flavor, probably an aphrodisiac. I lick slowly, flicking my tongue a bit for flair. I can feel his pulse under my tongue and the entire thing is sensual as hell. I even rest my body a little on him. Emmett puts his hand on my back. I close my eyes and lick away. I almost want to kiss his neck and suck it a bit. Why do I want to do that?

"Time's up."

I pull away and look up at Emmett, who is a bit taller than me. I can feel myself turning red. He looks paler than normal. It didn't even register to me that everyone around me was making kissy face sounds and "Ooing" and "Ahhing." If that wasn't an intimate encounter, I don't know what is.

"Jacob, let's get the hell out of here. These assholes seem to be enjoying their own company," Emmett says with a smile as he takes my hand and leads me out. I see him turn around and flip off everyone behind us.

I turn and see Bella. I give her a look of confusion and she looks shocked at my reaction. It's almost like she's wowed that I'm missing something.

Emmett walks strong with anger for a bit, then relaxes and looks at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry about that. This must have validated your feelings about people."

"People suck, dude. But they were just trying to be funny. I'm not bothered," I say, and I am surprised at my own honesty. I'm really not that bothered by it. I suppose outside looking in the scene was somewhat funny.

"So are we cool? Like things aren't going to be awkward, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Emmett, I am the most awkward person around. If I made a big deal out of every uncomfortable situation I personally experience I wouldn't be cool with anyone."

"Exactly. You aren't cool with many people."

I stop him and touch his shoulder. "I am cool with you, though."

We end up going off on our own for a bit. We buy some food, go to some bookstores, and window shop like crazy together while we joke around and sort of hang. We eventually go to a clothing store and Emmett tries on a few things. I judge accordingly.

He walks out in a T-shirt that simply does NOT flatter him. I become compelled to give a harsh critique.

"I don't think so. You look like a frat party rapist."

He laughs really hard. "What do you mean?"

"You look like the kind of guy who has a stash of rouphies in his pocket during Greek Week. The shirt needs to go."

He shakes his head and laughs some more. "I'll trust your opinion, only because you seem to know how to dress pretty well."

As he goes back into the dressing room I think about what he said. Was that some sort of underhanded compliment?

"Hey Jacob, come in here a second, would you?"

Emmett wants me to go into the changing room with him? Awkward.

"What the hell for?"

"One of the buttons on this fucking shirt won't come off."

I shrug, feeling indifferent to the predicament. "Well I guess since I've licked you already any discrepancies we have on personal space is out the window." I faintly hear Emmett laugh.

I knock on the door and he lets me in, locking it behind him. He points to the button that needs undone.

I do my best to pry the damn thing open but that button is pretty pesky.

"Did you super glue this damned thing shut?"

"I just put on the shirt, dude. This is just unlucky."

After much difficulty I manage to break off the button. The resale value of the shirt just dropped dramatically.

"Nice going," he says laughing.

"Just leave the shirt here. The employees with tend to this issue," I return. Emmett takes my wrist and plays with my bracelet for a minute.

"Glad to see you're keeping your bracelet on."

The sensual chill I just experienced was enough to make me question myself.

I watch him take off the shirt and I'm blown away but the perfection I see before me. His abs are chiseled to god-like hardness. His chest is sculpted, tone, and immaculate. His shoulders are broad and strong looking, and his back is absolutely rippling. He could easily be a model. And the way he moved his body accentuated his best features and muscles. I couldn't look away. He had a cute little outie bellybutton, and his nipples were stunning. They were round and taunt, and the light breeze in the air made them hard. Emmett looked like he was naturally glowing despite his paleness. He was hairless except for a light and very trim patch of hair between his pecks that was very masculine but still clean looking, hardly noticeable unless one was close. He is such a sight to lay eyes on.

Emmett turns to look in the mirror and I notice a tattoo on his back. Underneath his right shoulder blade are the words, "Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose." It is small print and scripted very nicely. I can tell the tattoo has meaning.

I walk up to him and run my fingers across the tattoo.

"What's with this?" I ask while I caress it.

"I got it when I turned eighteen, after I went through some personal stuff. After I finally admitted something to myself I realized I was free since I didn't have any secrets to hold me back anymore. It's from the song "Me and Bobby McGee.""

So Emmett is deep? I wonder what this personal revelation is.

"I like it. It fits you, Emmy."

I wrap my arms around Emmett's shoulders from behind in a hug and look at us in the mirror.

"I thought this day was going to be awful, but you've made it fun."

He puts his hand on my arm. "Anytime, man."

After Emmett finishes changing we leave the store and run into Edward and Bella.

We're all ready to go so we decide to leave the mall. As we walk to our cars Bella pulls me aside with complete seriousness.

"Jacob, I think you're missing something here."

"What the hell could be so earth shattering?"

"You and Emmett can't just be friends."

I look at her with shock. What the hell does she mean?

"JACOB!" she shouts under her breath so Edward and Emmett can't hear. "I don't mean it like that. Dude. Emmett is gay!"


	5. And I Loved it

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Everything makes sense now. I cannot believe I missed this for so long. It's obvious, really. Like, REALLY obvious. I had all the clues but I just didn't connect them. I have got to be the dumbest boy in the world. I should have seen this. Emmett is gay.

If you follow the money, it really becomes clear as day. The incident in the arcade was meant to embarrass Emmett because the Cullens obviously know he's gay. Rosalie gets possessive when I'm around because she's jealous of Emmett. Emmett lost his old friends last year because they found out and they couldn't accept it. And the biggest "Duh clue" is that Emmett treats me like waaaaaaaaaaaay more than a friend. That dude is gayer than an Elton John World Tour, and he wants to be gay…with me!

When Emmett and I were friends all those years ago, I never even thought that someday I'd be faced with romantic advances from him. I mean on the surface, Emmett is so straight looking. He plays football, he works on cars, he's buff as hell, and he HAS dated girls before. I wonder if this is common knowledge.

I am absolutely amazed. Poor old Emmy has a crush on me. And holy guacamole, I egged it on. I've held his hand, I've hugged him like a madman, hell, I even LICKED the bastard! I'm as guilty as he is! Oh Jacob, what have you gotten yourself into? This is so out of my range of expertise. No one has ever liked me like this before, especially not a guy!

After Bella told me this crazy news, I drove Emmett home in silence. When we got to his residence I did get out the car and hug him. I hugged him very hard. Now I realize I was hugging him in a "goodbye" sort of way, because I know nothing will be the same after this. What we had is over. From this point forward our relationship is either going to advance or disappear all together.

Did I want it to advance?

Later that night I got a text from Emmett.

Emmett: U busy next Friday?

Me: I'm not sure, Em.

Emmett: what could U rele be doing?

Me: whatever I do I'm sure is my business.

Emmett: I luv ur open and bubbly personality.

Me: That's me. I'm a walking care bare.

Emmett: seriously though

Me: did you wanna do something?

Emmett: There's a carnival in town.

Me: And?

Emmett: Do U wanna go with me?

Me: is this a date?

Emmett: What would make U say that?

Me: That's my attempt at humor.

Emmett: OK. I'm going to ignore that.

Me: Will it be just us?

Emmett: Yes, unless Ur sick of me

Me:…don't be silly.

Emmett: =)

Me: I'll go with you.

Emmett: U mean on this date?

Me: I thought it wasn't a date.

Emmett: U never know.

Me: I don't deal well with cryptic.

Emmett: Just hang on for the ride, Jackey. U think too much.

Me: I guess you're right. You're picking me up this time.

Emmett: gotcha. See U then.

I immediately called Bella.

"Bella hon, we have an emergency!"

"What is it? Does Jessica think she's carrying Jasper's baby?"

"No. I think I agreed to go on a date with Emmett."

Her end of the line was silent.

I got furious. "Say something damn it!"

Bella starts laughing.

"This is serious, Bella. Come on."

"I'm sorry, Jacob, this is just hilarious. But I don't think this is a big deal."

"Not a big deal? What, pray tell, makes you think this isn't a big deal?"

"As long as you are honest with Emmett I doubt he'll try anything. Unless you welcome it."

"Welcome it? What are you saying?"

"Jacob. Love is love. Keep an open mind."

Bella hung up on me.

I have a date with Emmett. Wow. Some part of me was absolutely ecstatic.

Next Friday comes in the blink of an eye, and I'm waiting by the door. I hear a car honk and I shout out to my dad. "See you later! Don't wait up!"

I vaguely hear my dad say something, but for some reason I don't care because I can't wait to get into that car.

Emmett POV

I see Jacob come out the house looking…I can't put it in words. I've always had a thing for him. Even when I was younger, and I didn't quite know what I was experiencing, I remember thinking he was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Tonight, handsome wasn't the word I'd choose at all. Beautiful was more like it. His hair is down and tucked behind his ears, his usual perfectionism at work. A bit of his black stick-straight locks is tied back into a controlled strand. It makes him look very exotic, and cute to tell the truth. The fact that a boy would put so much effort into his hair is adorable. His shirt is a regular long-sleeve T-shirt, white with black sleeves, but oh my god is it tight. I can see his amazing chest under it, and his cold hard nipples. The fabric looks painted on his abs, and the shirt is slightly too short so I can see a bit of his dark skin around his midsection, revealing his amazing V, the part of the body that goes from his stomach to his groin. I lick my lips in desire. His jeans are loose and hanging low, showing a bit of his boxers covering his plump and perfect ass. I know he doesn't know how tone and sexy he is. His lack of confidence steams from his Asperger's Syndrome, which makes him not the most socially adept person. But I always liked his personality. His humor is his most redeeming quality, but his ability to see past all the shit and just speak the truth is a rarity in this world, and I love it. When there is truth one is free, and I can't see myself with someone who doesn't appreciate truth as much as I do. And Jacob gets it. And he gets me.

Jacob doesn't pretend around me. He's as real as a person can be. I know Jacob thinks he's cold and heartless but I could see his heart from space.

He gets in the car with a huge smile. His smile…I go weak in the knees. I'm usually really masculine but Jacob turns me into a real poet. His smile is genuine and bright. When he laughs everything automatically becomes all right.

"Hey Emmy."

"Hey Jackey."

I drive off to the carnival in Port Angeles, thrilled out of my mind that I get to take such a great guy out. On the way we sing really loud and terribly to some songs on the radio. We just have fun together. Beyond everything we're friends. I would be crushed if we weren't at least that. Of course I want more but I'll settle for that. But tonight I'm going to push the envelope.

Jacob POV

The carnival lights hit my eyes and I find a childlike excitement erupting inside me.

"Oh Emmett, it's beautiful!"

I see him smile. I'm so glad I decided to go out with him.

We buy our tickets and like that we're off to find fun and make some memories in the big tents and luminosity.

"What do you want to do first?" Emmett asks, and I have to take in his sight. Under the lights he looks like a vision. His beautiful smile is enough to make this night a success. I get this secret pleasure when I make him smile, and I'm glad I get to do it often. If I could I would just sit there and touch him all night.

I shrug. "Whatever you want to do, I'm down for it."

"Jackey, I asked what YOU wanted to do. I want you to have fun tonight." I love that he finds joy in just seeing me happy. I take his hand.

"Being with you is fun enough. Lead the way, mister," I say. Emmett rolls his eyes and leads me to the roller coaster.

"Um, I'm not too sure about this. Roller coasters they dismantle all the time usually aren't too safe. Plus I doubt toothless Billy Bob over there is a trained engineer or mechanic. I bet he thinks a screwdriver is a vibrator," I comment.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! And hey, I'll be with you to keep you safe."

"Can you really prevent a plummet to our deaths?"

"Don't be negative. Come on man, for real. You said you didn't care what we did, so let's do this." Emmett makes a puppy dog face and I can't help but comply to that. That's like having a sweet old lady asking me to buy some stickers. Sure the stickers are shitty and I really do not need them, but the old lady is so sweet and I can't say no to that.

We get on the roller coaster and, I grab his hand as it ascends to the top.

"Emmett, if I die I will make it my mission to find a way to come back from the beyond and haunt you till you kill yourself."

"Just squeeze my hand as hard as you need to." Emmett looks at me and gives me a look I can only describe as romantic. I think I'm making a similar face.

The roller coaster descends at blurring speeds and I squeeze his hand with all my might. I can feel my hair whip past me and all around. I close my eyes, but after a while I get used to the speed and even grow to like it. I open my eyes and find Emmett laughing it up. I join him and laugh maniacally. This is exhilarating.

"Nice hair!" he shouts.

"Herbal Essence endorses me!" I yell as we go over another huge hill.

In due time the ride is over. I lean my head on Emmett's shoulder and laugh.

"That was so much fun! It feels like my atoms are on crack!" I yell. He whispers in my ear.

"You are such a dork!" He giggles, and I slap his pecks. His rock hard pecks.

Emmett POV

Jacob and I decide to play a few carni games. I play a game of darts, and thanks to my unerring aim I win him a cheap fucking stuffed animal. Like I really wanted to win it. The plush bear looks like it's carrying diseases. I hand it to him.

"Um, you want this?"

"That's okay, I think my health insurance is a little tight right now," Jacob jokes.

"That reminds me. I'm about due for a tetanus shot," I return, doing my best to match Jacob's wit. We agree to throw away the stuffed bear, but as we walk by we see a crying girl. Jacob stops me and hands the bear to the girl, who stops crying. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen.

"I didn't know you were such a social worker," I state.

"I have a soft spot for kids. I'm a regular Holden Caulfield. Kids should be as happy as possible."

"Well it is very sweet."

"Thanks. When I say I hate people I usually exclude kids from that generalization. Usually."

I lead Jacob to the Ferris Wheel. When we reach the top the ride breaks down.

I look into his dark eyes and find my heart beating at a high rate. Butterflies plague my stomach. Every minute I'm with him he amazes me more.

I look away and towards the sky. The moon is overhead, and below are the lights of the carnival. The view is spectacular. I couldn't have chosen a more perfect venue for tonight's outing. I rock.

"Great, I'm glad to see the maintenance crew is made of real go-getters," Jacob says sarcastically. I had to agree. This is utter bullshit. I mean did the Ferris Wheel really have to break down? This is fucking up my might, god damn it!

"I'm sorry I chose this dump for our night out," I apologize.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still having fun."

I pause then get the guts to say what I have to say. "Jacob, I'm really glad we've become so close."

"Me too. You know Emmett, you're not like other people. I don't dispense affection lightly, so you should know you're basically holding an Oscar with my love," he laughs. I understand the rarity of him liking anyone.

"I've been through a lot lately and I'm glad that I can find some real guys in a world of fake ass flakes." I feel him put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm always here for you Emmett."

The ride starts working again, and after we get off we decide it's time to leave.

I feel him play with my fingers a bit as we walk in the dark back to my car. When we get to our destination I feel it. The moment I've been waiting for. It's now or never time. Man up, Emmett.

I look and see him leaning against the car and staring at the moon. I walk in front of him and put my hand on his face. I take a breath and ignore my nerves, then lean in.

He pushes me away gently.

"Woah, Emmett, what are you doing?"

I could cry right now.

"I'm so sorry, I just got carried away, and…I don't know."

This would happen to me. I should have known I'm not good enough for Jacob. He is the most selective person in the world, and his opinions are more exclusive than celebrity after parties.

"Emmett, it's okay. I'm just not…I…wow. I just can't." He crosses his arms and leans against the car again.

He tucks his hair behind his ears. "I feel like an ass."

"No, I'm the one who fucked everything up."

We sit in quiet again. I open his car door and motion him to get in. I drive him back to his house in a silence so uncomfortable, a masochist would need a Tylenol.

Jacob POV

I arrive at my house and get out the car quickly. The faster I get inside the faster this is over. I hear Emmett walking behind me. Sweet Jesus, give me strength. Or Shiva. Hell, even Zeus. I'll take any divine power right now to get through this.

"Emmett, look. I can't do this." I say as I halt him. He lowers his eyes, crestfallen. I am the biggest dick in the universe.

"I ruined everything, didn't I?" he asks. I put my hand on his shoulder. I walk into my house and close the door behind me.

Did Emmett really try to kiss me? Wow. I didn't see that coming. Okay, I did. I shouldn't have agreed to this date. I knew it would only lead to disaster. Romantic night out to the pretty carnival. That screams Days of our Lives. I shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. I would never want to kiss him.

Would I?

Emmett is the nicest, most caring man I have ever met. I can't deny that I've been attracted to him physically too. I've been in denial about that, but I check him out every chance I get. He is funny, strong, beautiful, and honest. I've never been in a relationship, and I've never been kissed. I have to be real with myself here. I wouldn't know an opportunity for love if it had a nametag. I've been suppressing this for a while out of my own stupid insecurities and fears. I like him. I like him a lot. And he wants me too.

Jacob Black, what the hell are you waiting for?

Go.

Go get him.

GO!

I rush out the door and run down the road. He pulled out only a few seconds ago, so if I run fast I can catch him. Suddenly his car stops with a screech. Emmett gets out his car holding my wallet. I sprint up to him, slightly out of breath.

He holds up the wallet. "I just realized you left you wallet in my car." I smile and shake my head. Taking the wallet I drop it to the ground.

"Emmett Cullen. Kiss me."

He smiles and wraps his arms around me. He spins me around and pushes me against his car gently but seductively.

My smile quickly fades. This is going to be my first kiss. I'm not ready. But I so am.

He leans in close and I can feel his nose on my nose. We breathe into each other. He smells amazing. I put my hand through his hair and my other hand grips his back. His muscles are even better to touch than to look at. I can feel his hand resting on my chest and his other hand is in my hair. We look into each other's eyes for a very long time, with him inching closer to my lips.

He touches them slightly, then pulls away ever so lightly.

I smile again and I can tell he's smiling too. I run my hand from his back over his shoulders and up to his face. My thumb gently caresses his lips and I hear an almost inaudible moan leave his mouth. He pulls my hair gently, and I moan out loud, unable to control myself. I feel his tongue flick my lips then disappear. He moves closer again and our lips are once more touching chastely. He pull away this time, our heads resting against each other's. In unison we lean towards each other and our lips make slight contact. We become brave and we lean closer, our contact becoming deeper.

The kiss finally happens. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I know I like it. He moves his lips slowly. I love it. He tastes so good. He leans against me and I can feel his hard member grind against me for a quick moment. I should be startled but I'm not. I liked it.

Our kiss isn't some deep passionate or crazy sexy thing. It's just a kiss, but a kiss with meaning. A testing the waters kind of kiss. I can only really call it a first kiss.

Before I lose control I maneuver off the car and push him against it. I remove my lips from his.

We stare at each other with silly, stupid smiles. I run my hands through my hair.

"Wow," I say.

"Um, yea…" he returns.

"I should" I point to my house.

"oh yea, no I get it."

"Yea. Um."

I lean in for one more quick kiss then run off. And I don't stop until I get inside.

"I'm home dad!" I yell, then run up to my room. I lay on my bed and grab a pillow and hug it.

I just had my first kiss. And it was a gay kiss. And it was with Emmett Cullen. And I loved it.

Emmett POV

I get in my car and drive away from Jacob's house. I can still taste him on my lips, and I know I never want to taste anything else ever again. I can tell that was his first kiss. It was a good kiss. A kiss that really stirs some emotions. I touch my lips and laugh.

"I just kissed him…" I say under my breath. It was perfect.

I kissed Jacob Black.

And I loved it.


	6. Point of No Return

Jacob POV

Okay. So I kissed Emmett. As coolio as that was, I have reached the point of no return. I thought things were fucked before. We officially had something. The big question is will we CONTINUE to have something. Are things going to go to shit now?

All I know is that I don't want to kiss anyone ever again if that person isn't Emmett. I didn't know I'd be into something like this, but he was so rough and masculine about it, the way he touched me. It was soft and sensual too, but what I really appreciated was the clashing testosterone. Two big personalities giving into each other physically. His lips were amazing and sexy as hell. I didn't want that kiss to end!

Does he still want me too? Did I satisfy him the way he satisfied me? God there is so many questions! This is the most epic event in my young life and I don't know where to go from here. Do I want a relationship with him? Does he want one with me?

Am I gay?

That's the question I've been avoiding. I like Emmett. I like his body. I like his personality. I like kissing him. And I want to be with him. But this is the first relationship (or anything close to it) that I've ever had. And this is sure as hell my first relationship-thingy with a man. I mean I've never really been into girls, now that I think about it. They're just…well all I can say is I've never met one I'd actually date. And guys…I've never even thought about dating them until Emmett. Maybe Bella is right. Love is love. Who am I to question my own feelings? The heart wants what the heart wants.

I wonder what my dad will think. Do I even need to tell him yet? As far as I know that kiss was a one-time thing, so why burden him with its knowledge. How will Bella and Jessica take this? How will the rest of the Cullens react to me?

I'm getting WAY too ahead of myself. I need to talk to Emmett about this. I need to find out where he stands.

Emmett POV

Jacob Black. Who knew I'd become such a girl over him? I mean I'm sitting here, hugging a pillow and staring at my ceiling thinking about him. It almost makes me want to practice some football just to feel like a man.

I've known I'm gay for quite some time. Aesthetically, guys do it for me. I'd come to that conclusion a while ago and its incidental to my character. Sure I lost some friends because of it, but the truth really does set you free, so I'm pretty happy about coming out. But I didn't take into consideration the emotional turmoil of actually liking another guy, not just physically.

I've kissed some girls, and I had sex with one, but I'm just as new to this gay love thing as Jacob. Which really excites me. I get to be his first everything. I'm not the most humble guy, but this is an ego trip in itself. But my reasoning behind the bragging rights is romantic, I'd say. Jacob thinks I'm good enough to be his first kiss. Jacob, the amazing and unattainable Jacob! He's choosing me? Wow. I'm lucky as hell.

Or am I?

Does Jacob even really want me, or was this kiss thing pure luck? I've been carrying a torch for this boy forever. I'd be crushed. I've never felt this way about anyone before. How can I not like him? He's so funny, so smart, and he makes me want to be a better person. I really hope he felt something for me when I kissed him.

I know for a fact that I could see myself dating him. I'm not usually one for monogamy and commitment, but I don't want anyone but him. I can say that with seriousness. As strange as it is to say, I don't feel right when I'm not with him.

I need to talk to him. Hell, I'm ready to throw all my cards on the table. Fuck it.

Jacob POV

I pull out my phone and send a text to Emmett. Wow, I'm actually sweating.

Jacob: Hey…

Emmett: Hi, Jackey.

Jacob: How are you?

Emmett: R we rele going to dance around this?

Jacob: You are quick to get to the point, huh?

Emmett: I just want to get this over with.

Jacob: What do you mean?

Emmett: I didn't mean it like that.

Jacob: Emmett, I'm no good for sanity right now, so chose your words better.

Emmett: I'm sorry.

Jacob: …where do we go from here?

Emmett: I don't know.

Jacob: I'm sorry. This texting thing feels so impersonal.

Emmett: How so?

Jacob: Let's just make an opera out of this. I'm confused. You're confused. We need time to think.

Emmett: How long do you need?

Jacob: As long as you need.

Emmett: can you meet me somewhere later?

Jacob: Where?

Emmett: The cliffs.

Jacob: Sure.

Emmett: Meet me there at two.

Jacob: Okay. Can I ask you something?

Emmett: Shoot.

Jacob: can we ever just be friends again?

Emmett…you're my best friend, Jacob. I'm always going to be there for you.

It is ten o'clock right now. I guess I do have some thinking to do. I need to formulate my thoughts and make sure I can convey my feelings coherently. If I want Emmett, I'm going to need to be as prepared as possible.

Emmett POV

At two I drive out to the cliff. Will Jacob be there? Will he even bother showing up? I'm really nervous about this.

I remember playing tag with little Jackey. We were just two kids without any problems. Every day after school we would go to my house and watch some television, play some games, just normal kid stuff. We didn't have to worry about love or sexual tension. I almost feel guilty. I wish we could just go back to those times and not have to deal with this heavy stuff. I wish I wasn't in the position to be hurting him. All the same though I'm ready to progress things. As long as he's willing.

I get to our meeting place and find no one there. Maybe he's late? I check my watch and see that it's two fifteen. Maybe all of this was in vain.

I get out my car and stare out at the waters below. The rushing waves kind of calm me down for a bit, but reflect my turbulent mind. I try to get my mind off him and look towards the clouds, but I'm just reminded of when we held hands.

I loved that moment, looking at the sky with him by my side, his hands interlaced with mine. I remember that feeling I got when I looked into his eyes, his long hair fallen over his face and his piercing brown irises revealing his trust, his heart, and his love. I wanted to just touch his cheek then, stroke his hair, kiss his nose. Just be with him and have it not matter. Will I get that chance?

Suddenly I feel the ground rumble and I turn around to find Jacob's car pulling up. Oh thank God he's here! My fragile male ego was on the fritz for a minute. I hope he comes baring good news.

Jacob POV

There he is. His short hair actually manages to blow in the wind. He looks stunning! And moody as hell. I guess this is a serious situation. I'd better put the lid on my sarcasm and inappropriately placed humor. I'll pull that back out in case he rejects me. Humor is the best defense mechanism. I should know. I've used that more times than Michael Jackson used crotch grabs. Okay, mental note. Don't go onto Last Comic Standing anytime too soon, because that last bit was pretty shitty. I can't crack jokes under pressure. Nice, I'm mentally rambling.

I walk up to him and my mood shifts to something more serious.

"Hey."

He nods his head. "Hey."

I take his hand. I can see his face light up then dim down again. "I've thought about it"

"So have I."

I look him the eye with seriousness. "Let's make this quick. I want you Emmett."

He doesn't react. "How do you feel?" I ask dryly.

His eyes flick to mine. Woah, that left a few Goosebumps. "I want you Jacob."

I like where this is going, but I don't smell commitment.

"I want you to myself, Emmett."

"I don't want to be with anyone else but you, Jacob."

I lead his to a tree close to the cliff. I rest against it after I run my hand down his chest. He puts his hand on my cheek, and I place my hand over his. I kiss his hand. A slight smile spreads across his face. A wind rushes past us, and my hair flies everywhere. Sometimes it's not worth the trouble. He takes his other hand and brushes the hair back behind my ear. His fingers are cold, and his actions are arousing. That was strangely intimate.

"So. Is this official?" I ask.

"Yes."

I smile. He leans closer to me. "I can't just be your friend. It's you. You're the one I've been waiting for," he says bluntly. If I were less masculine I'd cry.

"What am I to you then?" I question. He laughs a bit.

"My boyfriend, I guess. What am I to you?"

I shrug. "I guess you're my boyfriend."

I put my hand on his neck. I think he likes it when I do that. "Emmett Cullen. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm no stranger to danger."

"Well, when things get dangerous, can I depend on you to still be there?"

"Jackey, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

I look away. He pulls on my chin gently to look him in the eye.

"I'm scared," I say.

He closes his eyes and leans his head against mine. I have a feeling he's going to be the romantic in this relationship.

Wow. I have a relationship.

He turns away and heads towards the car. I pull his arm and he comes crashing back into me.

"We need to christen this, Mister Cullen."

I place my lips softly onto his. He's officially done with soft, apparently. He wants the passion, and he wants it now. He pushes me hard against the tree. I moan out and he leans his entire body onto me. I can feel his hard cock rubbing into my thy. This kiss isn't overly sexual, more passionate, so that's as far as we go bodily wise. I can feel his jeans and hips under cock too. Two guys close up like this, we're bound to have a little accidental dick action.

He kisses deeply and intensely. I feel him bite my lips and I almost can't take it. I can feel him pouring his heart into this kiss, and I pull him closer, as close as I can. I try to keep pace with his speed. I want him to know I want his lips on mine, that I want to kiss him as much as he wants to kiss me. His tongue tastes perfect. I explore his mouth with my tongue and I hear him moan seductively. He pulls away and whispers in my ear.

"You're mine, Jacob Black."

He bites my ear and licks my lobe as I bury my face against his cheek. I kiss his neck while he toys with my ear. I really, really, REALLY like it when he does that. He leaves my ear and the wet turns cold against the air. He looks me in the eye while he places one more chaste kiss on my lips, followed by another bite of my lower lip.

I shake my head. "I'm all yours, Emmy. All yours."


	7. Let Me

Jacob POV

Emmett and I decided to keep our relationship a secret. We weren't ashamed or anything. How the hell could I be ashamed of having man candy like him on my arm? If anything I want the world to look upon me with envy. But we just didn't want it to become this big thing, and we wanted to keep it our business. At school we acted normal. One day he just couldn't play along though.

After first period he grabbed my arm and practically pulled me into the bathroom.

"Emmett! What the fuck?"

As we came into the bathroom he pushed me against a stall and leaned against me. His cock was incredibly hard against my thigh, and I was a little taken back by it. I thought someone threw a god damned rock at my leg, it was that hard.

He whispered in my ear. "I need to take care of some man issues."

I push him away. "That is so not seductive. Not at all."

He laughs and shrugs. "It wasn't intended to be."

"Clearly."

He gives me a puppy dog look. I concede to him. "I will make out with you. But don't get crazy. That monster in your pants better learn some god damned manners."

"He takes after the mad scientist that owns him," he laughs as he grabs his crotch. How tasteful.

He comes over to me and hugs me. I press my body firmly into him. I'm a sucker for romance. I'll take cuddling over sex any day. Well, most days.

"How's my boyfriend today?" He whispers really close in my ear, giving my shivers.

"Better now that his boyfriend is here."

He looks into my eyes and I close mine as he kisses my eyelids. I get on my tiptoes to kiss his jaw while I take his neck in my hand and rub my thumb against it. He loves being touched on his neck.

He puts his hands on my waist and we just stare at each other.

"You are too cute for words," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Cute is a word, dumb ass. And don't get mushy on me."

"I can't help it that I want my boyfriend to hear compliments." I shake my head and give up. Now HE'S too cute for words.

Before I can register it he's sliding one of his hands in my pants. "Woah now, slow down Seabiscuit!"

He gives me a look of disbelief. "We haven't talked about this kind of stuff yet, Em."

He laughs and runs his hands through my hair. "What's this kind of stuff, Virgin Valid?"

I punch him open chest style, making him laugh as he grips his peck in pain. "Shut up!" I laugh. He comes back over to me and places his hands back on my hips and I put mine back on his neck.

"Jacob, It's not like I'm asking YOU to blow ME."

I didn't even consider that.

"I want to make you feel good. And besides, you're a little uptight and could use a good wank."

I should be insulted, but he's right. I'm a virginal junior in high school. Sure I've masturbated, but after about seventeen years it gets boring by yourself and you don't really want to do it anymore (as often). But what is really mystifying is that Emmett doesn't seem like he'd be the type to be focused on his partner's pleasure. I kinda pegged him as sexually selfish.

"You would really get on your knees right here in this bathroom and blow me?" I ask.

"Sure, you want me to?" He says as he starts to unzip my pants and fondle me. I tense up and back away from him.

"Are you not ready yet?"

"No…I don't know. I'm kind of nervous. No one has seen little Jackey besides me and the doctor."

"I'm thinking it's more BIG Jackey. And don't worry, man. I'm not asking you for sex. This really doesn't mean that much."

"It's not that it means much. We've only been dating for two weeks. That's all I'm saying. Is this moving fast?"

"Not to me. But I want all your firsts to be special if you want them to be."

He is too sweet.

"Honestly, I don't want it to be a big deal when you blow me, but for some reason I know its going to be for me emotionally. I think I'm the woman in this situation," I laugh.

"No, I can see your manhood from here, babe."

He comes over and gropes my dick again, but only for a second before running his hand up under my shirt.

"We can at least make out?"

"Of course! Emmett, I know you've noticed. You're hot. I've been wanting to do this all fucking day!"

I grab him fiercely and force him into a stall. This time I push him against a surface. He moans out in pleasure.

"Aggressive today?"

"No talking." I say bluntly. He pulls my hair back hard. It hurts but I love it. He makes me look him in the eye.

"What if I want you soft and docile?"

I break his hold on my hair and crash my lips against his neck. I lick him there and kiss his favorite spot, and mine on him too, his jugular. I love feeling his blood pulse and quicken under my tongue. I bite it slightly too. It is extremely erotic.

"Bite harder."

I comply. I feel the tip of his tongue trace my ear. He maneuvers his hand under my shirt again and pinches my nipple, making me wince in pain and pleasure.

I lean my head back. He takes some of my hair and smells it, inhaling deeply. He really likes my hair. He looks at me with dark, ravenous eyes while he smells it, his hand still playing with my nipples. He takes his hand out for a moment to lick his thumb and index finger, returning the wet digits to my nipple. His wet fingers slide and pinch and tease them relentlessly. This is some X rated shit that I have never experienced before. He drops my hair and moves his other hand on my back. He digs his nails into me, not so hard that it hurts, just enough that I feel the pressure and I find it extremely sexy.

I lean forward and bite his ear, my favorite all time place to be touched. He moans and runs his hand down to my ass and squeezes.

"You have a perfect ass!" He announces, and I smile while I continue toying with his ear.

He pulls on my t shirt so that my shoulder is exposed and he begins kissing and biting my shoulder blade. His hands massage them while his amazing lips go to work, and I can't help but rub my dick against him. I place my hands on his pecks and squeeze as he bites my collarbone with amazing sexuality, passion, and fierceness.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. Wow, I really am the girl. Shit I can't help myself. My cock was closer to his this way. We rubbed them together through our jeans.

He forces his lips on mine and kisses with a wet ferocity. His tongue runs across my teeth and our tongues meet in a moment of conflict, each struggling for dominance. His lips are so full and feel so good against mine. I lick his lips and suck on his upper lip while he tongues my lower lip. He pulls away then crashes back onto my lips, taking my bottom lip and biting. We keep this up for another five minutes. We totally missed the last bell for second period. Oh well. Who the hell cares?

He whispers in my ear again while he sucks on my lobe, turning me on to the point where I just can't take it. "Please, Jacob. Let me."

He's talking about blowing me. Was I really ready for it? I want him badly, but that is just so intimate to me. I didn't want to move so fast and make him feel uncomfortable. But damn it I was horny.

He keeps begging while he runs his hand under pants and grips my bare ass. He is such a man! There's no way I landed such a hot piece.

I stop and kiss him on the cheek with a smile.

"You're not going to let me are you?"

"Nope."

"We're done making out, aren't we?"

"Yes."

He puts me down and kisses me a bit more romantically. No tongue, just a smooth and passionate kiss.

"That was pretty incredible," he says, breathing on me as we hug with out heads resting on each other's, one of our favorite cute little things to do.

"You really know your way around my body," I laugh.

"Really? So I just rocked your world in small doses, didn't I?"

"Yea. That thing you did with your finger on my nipples after you licked them? Way hot."

He laughs again, enjoying the praise. "Just let me know when you want me to do that again."

Emmett puts his index finger in my mouth slowly. I lick it and suck on it. He takes it out my mouth and puts it in his mouth. I must be into some kinky shit, because that got me harder than anything he's done thus far.

I rest my head on his chest and we just stand there for a while hugging. He kisses my forehead here and there.

"So since we're here, maybe we should just talk about everything," he suggests while he strokes my hair.

"Okay. Are we going to tell our families?"

"I've only told Alice. I'm not sure about that. Would you mind if my family knew?"

"No. Just protect me from Rosalie, because that bitch will have a bone to pick."

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

I bury myself further into his chest. I smell him. Very nice scent. I could breathe him in forever.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to bring that up to him yet."

"No biggie. He doesn't have to know."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Anything for you."

He runs a lone finger down my spine. He truly is a master in the art of turning one on.

We didn't get detention for being late to our classes after a tactful lie of diarrhea. But Emmett turned me on so badly that after school I pushed him into his car and told him to drive to the cliffs.

When we got there I told him to get in the back seat. Once he was there I climbed on top of him and took his shirt off his head.

I leaned down and kissed, licked, bit, and sucked every part of his bare chest and stomach. His abs glistened under my saliva and his nipples were red and hard from my dirty work.

"You're a sex god today!" He laughs. I rest myself on top of him and run my hands down his side. He laughs really hard.

"OMG, are you ticklish?" I gawk. He denies it but I initiate a tickle war. Eventually we settle down. He sits on the seat normally while I rest my head on his lap.

After a moment of adorable silence, Emmett brings back up the question.

"Will you please just let me finish the job for you?"

I thought it over. We were two sexually consenting people who were hot for each other. We already said we liked each other, and we were dating. We had a lot of romantic moments, and we both obviously cared for each other. Why should I deny myself this little pleasure?

"Why do you want to do that so badly?"

"Because Jacob. You're hot!"

Flattering, but that's not what I wanted to hear.

"Jake, you're my boyfriend. I want to please you. Romantically and sexually. I promise you the romance won't die just because I get you to the big O."

I consider his words.

"If you let me do this, we can do whatever you want this weekend."

"We're doing what I want ANYWAY."

"I swear, I'll make it worth your while."

I can't fight this anymore.

"Okay, but only on two conditions. This is just going to be a hand job. And secondly, you're going to take me boating. Deal?"

Emmett has been talking about going boating for a while, and I've been dying to go but I haven't said anything. I figure I can get something out of this besides an orgasm.

"Done deal, babe."

Before I can protest he flips me onto my back with his amazing strength. He moves my shirt up past my pecks and runs his finger deep into my flesh as he moves them down towards my groin. Holy shit, he is about to sock it to me like a champ!

He unzips my jeans and he pulls them clean off. This man is supernatural!

He begins rubbing my cock through my underwear. There's a dark spot on them from my pre-cum, accumulated over the day. His palm moves rhythmically slow, and he really applies pressure to it. He picks it up through the fabric and runs it across my abdomen, lifts it up, then lets it smack back into me. Oh my god, it felt so good. He licks his fingers on his free hand and puts them on my nipple like before. I won't last long at this rate.

At long last he frees my dick and takes off my underwear. I moan out in surprise and pleasure. I grow scared for a minute that he won't be pleased with what he sees, but he lets me know quickly that he is in deed pleased.

"Beautiful," he says deeply.

He lifts my cock and as one hand keeps it steady at the base. His other hand runs lightly against its underside, giving me chills. He runs his lithe fingers up to the tip of my cock, and he pinches the area where the head meets the shaft. I moan. It felt so good.

He starts pumping my cock slowly. Precum drips down it almost instantly. He dabs his finger on the tip of my cock and lifts it, taking with him a long string of thin precum until it snaps. He licks his hand and places it back on my dick, pumping much faster than before. My toes curl and I look towards him as I dig my fingers into his shoulder.

He takes my cock and rubs the head of it against his palm. The sensation is indescribable. I literally gasp. He stops momentarily. Emmett bends down and kisses the tip of my dick while his hand toys with my balls.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod.

He puts both his hands on my dick after rubbing the precum all over it. He strokes so hard and so fast that his hands almost look like a blur. I can't help but pump my cock through his hand to increase the pleasure. My hips are practically in the air as I thrust up. My toes straighten, my eyes widen, and my body tenses up. I feel the orgasm coming. Sweat starts building, my butt tightens, and I close my hands around the leather of the car seat. It happens. I ride the wave as long as I can and I don't even try to contain my pleasure.

"EMMETT!" I shout. I feel my cum shooting onto my stomach, and it even hits my chin.

On the verge of completion Emmett kisses me softly. I relax as the orgasm runs its course.

I close my eyes and just be for a while. Eventually I open them and find Emmett smiling.

"You've just been rocked."

We laugh together. Emmett pulls out some tissues from his glove compartment and cleans me up. I'm a little embarrassed and I turn red as he cleans it off my chin.

"No harm, Jackey." He puts his hand on my cheek then kisses my nose, assuring me that I have nothing to feel bad about. He even helps me put my underwear and pants back on. This guy is too great.

He holds me for a bit before speaking again. "So how much did you love that?"

"I had no idea I was missing out on so much!" I laugh.

"Well there's more to come. And you didn't even want me to initially. Silly Jackey."

Do I say thank you? Do I say nice job? Do I give him a gift card? Like what the hell happens next?

"So we'll be doing that again real soon," I say, deciding to ease my own awkwardness for myself.

"I can't wait."

Emmett drives me back to the school to get my car and we hold hands through the duration of the drive.


End file.
